Rainflower
|namest=Queen: Warrior: |namesl=Rainflower Rainflower |familyt=Mate: Sons: |familyl=Shellheart (formerly) Crookedstar, Oakheart |mentor=Unknown |livebooks=''Crookedstar's Promise'' |deadbooks=''Crookedstar's Promise'' }} Rainflower is a pale gray she-cat. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :In the prologue, Rainflower gives birth to Stormkit and Oakkit, during a massive flood. She suddenly starts kitting when they are moving away from camp. She and her mate, Shellheart names Oakkit for the oak that sheltered them and Stormkit for the storm that drove them there. She is very proud of her kits and notes that they are very good looking. She takes care of them and shows that she loves them greatly. She is shown to be a very good mother and mate, but all of this changes after Stormkit breaks his jaw. She stops loving him and gives Stormkit his own isolated nest in the nursery and ignores him. Rainflower is the first to suggest that Stormkit should be renamed Crookedkit. :Shellheart visits the nursery soon to see Stormkit. When he asks how Stormkit is settling in, Stormkit replies that he has his own nest now. Shellheart is angered by this and asks Rainflower to come outside. He yells at her and says he never thought that she could be this cruel and heartless. When she insists on the name Crookedkit, Shellheart declares that if she keeps insisting this, they can no longer be mates. He says that he will never share a den or a piece of fresh-kill with her again. Stormkit hears this and Echomist tells him that she is greiving and doesn't realize what she's saying. Stormkit lashes out and asks them not to fight because of him. He says he'll sleep in his own nest, but Shellheart flicks his tail at his former mate and tells his son that is her fault, not his. :She is seen walking into Hailstar's den to arrange for Stormkit to be renamed Crookedkit, and for Shellheart to mentor Oakpaw. She is also the first to cheer for Oakpaw when he becomes an apprentice. When she reveals that she arranged for Shellheart to mentor Oakpaw, Crookedkit feels cold. She says that only the strongest warrior can train the strongest apprentice. When Shellheart offers to teach him a few moves with Oakpaw, Rainflower scoffs at that and says that he's too small. :When Crookedkit comes back to RiverClan, she chides him and says that he was always too adventurous for his own good. Crookedkit looks at her, but her gaze gives nothing away. He turns back to Hailstar, but a few moments later Rainflower asks if she can see her kit. She says that she's happy that he's back. Crookedkit is surprised and looks up, but she is already walking away. When Crookedpaw gets his apprentice name, he worries that she wouldn't cheer, but after a moment's hesitation, she cheers for her son. :When Oakheart becomes a warrior she says that he will always be better than Crookedpaw. Shellheart hears this and defends Crookedpaw, by snarling at his former mate, to keep her thoughts to herself, just for once. Crookedpaw is upset that his mother is spoiling his brother's warrior ceremony, but Oakheart tells him to just ignore her. :Crookedpaw is on the patrol that goes to Twolegplace with Beetlenose, Oakheart, Sedgepaw, Reedpaw, and Loudpaw. The dog from Twolegplace starts to chase the patrol. Crookedjaw leads it away towards the river where Rainflower is drinking. It sees her and tries to get her. Oakheart and Beetlenose go to distract the dog. Crookedjaw goes to his mother and concludes that the dog knocked her into the rock and that she had hit her head on it. Crookedjaw goes to help her but Mapleshade tells him to leave her alone and help his Clanmates. After hesitating, he goes back to help his Clanmates. Crookedjaw tells Oakheart that he was there and saw Rainflower die, but he didn't help her. :Oakheart is furious that Crookedjaw didn't help his mother. Crookedjaw argues, saying that she was already dead, but Oakheart ignores him for some time. Much of the Clan mourns for her death. Crookedjaw thinks that she didn't love him, so it doesn't matter to him, but he is saddened by her death. Shellheart sees her body and pain flashes in his eyes. Crookedjaw realizes that even though they weren't mates anymore, Shellheart never stopped loving Rainflower. Oakheart and Shellheart sit her vigil. :The next day Crookedjaw sees Shellheart come back from burying his former mate. Crookedjaw thinks about Rainflower a lot and wonders if she is watching him proudly. It takes a while for Oakheart to stop grieving and to forgive Crookedjaw for not helping Rainflower. After Shellheart retires and becomes an elder, he talks about Rainflower with Crookedjaw. He reveals that Rainflower always had difficultly admitting she was wrong about anything, even her son's worth. But, even in StarClan, she will eventually realize she made mistakes about Crookedjaw and that deep down in her heart, she really is proud of him. :When Crookedjaw becomes deputy, Shellheart tells him that Rainflower would've been proud of him, and that he was sorry she judged him so harshly. Shellheart mews softly that she was wrong, and tells Crookedjaw that ever since he has known her, she always found it hard to admit when she was wrong. He then says that she will come to see that she was wrong, and that she's watching Crookedjaw from StarClan, regretting how much she missed Crookedjaw. Then, when Crookedjaw gets his nine lives, she is there to see him, but doesn't give him any lives. Trivia *Lilystem has mistakenly been mentioned as Crookedkit and Oakkit's mother. Rainflower was added to prevent an inconsistency in a scene in the book.Revealed on Kate's blog *Rainflower felt sorry for Crookedstar after she died, and makes up to him when he goes to join StarClan. Revealed on the Official Forums. Family Members '''Mate:' :Shellheart (formerly):Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sons: :Crookedstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Oakheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandson: :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughters: :Silverstream: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Minnowkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Willowkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistystar: :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandsons: :Stormfur: :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat Great-Granddaughter: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member Great-Great-Grandson: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Great-Great-Granddaughter: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Major Character Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat